


Mend a Broken Heart

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Sequel to "Broken Heart"Sansa finally can smile again. There are 3 different Versions.Version 1: Dickon/SansaVersion 2: Jon/SansaVersion 3: Theon/Sansa





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> That´s Version 1 of 3. They all are about Sansa getting happy again after "Broken Heart"
> 
> This one is gifted to Melissa, who wanted Sansa to be happy again but not with Jon. So here you go, a Happy End with Dickon. Hope you´ll like it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

4 months! That´s how long it took me to get over Jon Snow´s betrayal. I mean I still love him I really do but I know that he´s very happy with Dany and he really loves her. It took some time for me and Jon to start talking again, but one day he stood at my door, a bottle of red wine in hand and smiled that dazzling smile. It was just like nothing had ever happened and I ended up forgiving him. We talked the whole night about everything that happened between us. We laughed and we cried. In the end, we both knew it was the right decision to just be friends. Slowly we did get back to being friends, and just like I thought Dany and I became friends too. She´s funny, smart, cunning and sweet. We have much in common too. We both like the same books, music, we both love to go to the museum and to art galleries as well. I now love spending time with her, and she fits perfectly in our circle of friends too. 

Now after all my crying and avoiding all men, I am reluctantly on a date again. It wasn´t my idea but I got forced into it by all my friends and siblings. The reason I‘m on this date is Dickon Tarly. Yes you heard right, Tarly like in Samwell Tarly. Dickon´s his brother and he´s here to visit Sam and Gilly. So now here I am sitting at a restaurant with Sam and Gilly waiting for Dickon (I really hope he´s not as weird as his name sounds) to arrive. 

When I looked to the door, I saw a very handsome man enter the restaurant. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. Suddenly he´s looking in my direction and smiles a bright smile that made my knees go weak (good thing I´m sitting down) and my heart skip a beat. It´s like I’m in a bubble. I then saw him moving toward our table. As they saw him arrive Sam got up and so did Gilly and they both hugged him. Sam was looking at me and I heard him say my name which then snapped me out of my bubble. The hot stranger is Dickon Tarly and when he shook my hand it´s like lightening was shooting through my whole body. From loooking at Dickon it looked like he feels the same way. 

Throughout our dinner we talked and it felt like I‘ve known him my whole life. We talked about our hobbies, friends, families, jobs and everything in between. When our dinner was done and we had finished desert, we got ready to leave. I felt sad, because to be honest I didn´t want it to end, so when Dickon asked if he could walk me home I said yes. We left the restaurant and said our goodbyes to Sam and Gilly. When we started walking in the direction of my flat, Dickon asked me if he could hold my hand. I blushed and said yes. He held it the whole way back to my home. 

When we arrived at my home, I could see he didn´t want to let go of me and I didn´t want him to let me go either. We ended up standing at my door, looking at each other and just smiling like fools. I don´t know who moved first but suddenly we were kissing. It felt like I was flying, it was just magical. The kiss started sweet and slow in the beginning but it got deep and passionate very quickly. We were still kissing when Arya and her boyfriend Gendry found us. I heard whistling and catcalls and immediately knew that it was her (that´s the bad side of sharing a flat with your sister she always catches you in situations like that) To be honest though I didn´t really care, because even if we stopped kissing I´m still in Dickon‘s arms, and that just feels right. 

I introduced him to Arya and Gendry and whilst he was talking to them he held my hand tightly in his. I think now maybe I had to go through all the heartbreak with Jon to finally get what I‘ve always wished for. A man who would truly love me for me. I know it maybe too soon to talk about love, but I have the feeling that Dickon is the one for me. 

 

So it´s true what people say, everything happens for a reason.


	2. Version 2 (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Month of not speaking to each other Jon suddenly stands before Sansa´s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa deserves to be happy!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

As I arrived home from work, I found Jon Snow sitting in front of my apartment door. This was a suprise, because we‘ve hardly spoken in the last few months since he came home (and brought his girlfriend Dany with him). As I got closer, I could see the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and instantly knew that something was wrong. How did I know this you ask? because Jon only drinks at parties or if something really bad has happened. 

I stood there wondering for a second why is he at my door? Maybe he’s here to see Arya which is understandable as we do share the same apartment. I moved forward and stood right in front of him. As I looked at him, I could see that he’d been crying and this really made to start worry and wonder what has happened to him. Trying to get his attention, I said his name. I had to say his name three times before he would finally look at me. He looked so sad and it made my heart ache. He slowly started to get up and as he’d been drinking he was having difficulty standing. Holding onto his arm to keep him upright, I asked him if he wanted to see Arya. He looked at me, shook his head and said no he came here to see me. 

As I opened the door and helped him through it, we entered my flat. I told him to go and sit on the sofa whilst I went to change into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. When I came back into the living room, I saw him taking a big gulp out of his whiskey bottle, so I immediately went over to him and took the bottle from him. He protested a bit but gave in after a few seconds. After taking the bottle away I decided to go to the kitchen to make some coffee and get him a glass of water. 

When I came back into the living room and gave him the glass of water, I sat beside him on the sofa and asked him what had happened. He told me that Dany had broken up with him. It turns out that she had met an old friend when she was visiting her family and after spending time together they realised they had strong feelings for each other. She had realised that she loved this friend and didnt want to be with Jon anymore. Once he had finished telling me everything he started crying again. Seeing him so distraught all I could do was hug him and hold him tight. I know people will say I shouldn´t care for him at all anymore because of what he put me through and how much he hurt me but i just can´t do it. I can’t just stop caring for him. To be honest with you, I still love him and that will never change. If you truly love someone all u want is for them to be happy even if it costs you your own happiness in the long run. So that´s why I have a half drunk and crying Jon Snow in my arms right now. 

After a while he stopped crying, left my embrace and just stood there looking at me. What he said next truly suprised me: „I´m sorry Sansa, for how I treated you and for how much I hurt you. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day!“ In all the months that have passed since his return, he’s never said anything like that to me. I can’t tell u how good it feels to finally hear those words. Stunned, all I can do is smile, tell him that I’ve already forgiven him and all I’d been waiting for was an apology. After hearing me say that, Jon smiled at me that bright smile that made me fall in love with him originally. We ended up staying awake for half the night talking until we both fell asleep on the sofa. Thank goodness this was a Friday and we had the weekend off. 

Following that eventful night, we slowly started making progress to being friends. Little things like meeting up for coffee, having our lunch breaks together, watching movies, going to Art Galleries and even just hanging out at one of our apartments. Over the following months things seemed to be working really well as with every passing week we grew closer and closer. Then something unbelieveable happened. One evening, after meeting up with some of our friends we were on our way back to Jon´s place. We’d barely made it through the door when Jon suddenly pressed me up against the door and kissed me senseless. It took me a few seconds to respond because I was so shocked but then I instantly kissed him back. 

Wow what a kiss it was. So full of heat and passion and...Love? Yes I would say it definitely felt like love well at least for my part. We stopped kissing to take a breath and he looked into my eyes. As I looked back at him I could see the love in them, it shone bright, like the sun was shining from his eyes. He held me tightly to his body. I asked why all of a sudden he wanted to kiss me what made his feelings change. He told me that it was a few weeks ago that his feelings towards me started to change. Everytime he saw me smile his chest got tighter and his heart started beating faster. When our friends would say that I should start dating again he would get jealous. 

All of these things made him realise that its about time he did something and that he should man up. He‘d wanted to kiss me for weeks but the timing was never right but there was something about tonight that just made it perfect. I was stunned to hear him say of all that, but also very happy as my heart was still hoping that one day Jon would love me the same way I love him. When I told him that I feel the same way, I could feel the relief radiate from him. He again smiled that bright smile that is so beautiful all I wanted to do was kiss him again, which is exactly what I did. 

 

The last 2 years of my life weren´t easy. I had to go through a bad heartbreak and what you could class as the loss of a good friend. Throughout all of that I survived and I became stronger. Most importantly, in the end I got my happy ending that I had been longing for, with the man I love more then anything else in the whole world Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Version 3 (Theon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon helps Sansa get over her heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last version of Mend a Broken Heart, and i hope you´ll like it.  
> Enjoy reading!

Theon! Of all people in the world i though he would be the last who would help me get over Jon and my heartache. But to my suprise he is a real good listener and knew exactly what to say. It all started a few weeks after Jon came back from the south with Dany by his side. I was at the mall feeling good after weeks of crying till i saw them, Jon and Dany coming out of one the stores kissing and smiling at each other and just like that i felt the pain again. I could feel the rears in my eyes and the ache in my heart, i had to get away before they could see me. I turned and ran and then crashed into someone solid. I did apologize and then wanted to go on but then the someone did hold my arms and said my name and i froze. It was Theon he asked me what was wrong, at first i couldn´t look at him but when i finally looked up and he saw my tears he just embraced me and si hold me. I was shocked and for few minutes i stoped crying and got stiff in his arms but then he just tightend his hold on me a little it and that felt so right and i did hug him back and just started crying again. After a while i stoped and he loosend his hold on me, he smiled down at me and wiped away my tears. He asked if i wanted to get some coffe and talk about why i was like that, and i said yes. We did go to my favorite coffee shop, it´s a tiny thing in a back road. They have the best lemon cakes in whole westeros.  
We did sit on a table in the back, and Theon did go to get us the coffee and to my suprise he brought me one of the lemoncakes too. We started talking and i told him everything, from the Party where Jon and i first kiss, over the time he slept with Dany and told me and then finally when he came back North together with her and then when i saw them today. I almost started crying again while talking but didn´t and in the end when finally everything was out of my system i really felt better. Theon did listen to everything and in the end he only told me that i will get through it because i be a strong person. It sounds weird but that meant more to me then anything else he could have said. We stayed a bit longer and just talked about work and other stuff. We had a good time and even though Theon can be a jerk sometimes he was very nice and really funny that day. After we finished he walked me home.  
I thought it was a great but a one time thing and i wouldn´t hear or see him for a while again, but obviously i was wrong, because on sunday morning i got a text from him asking me how i was feeling?. The whole day we texted. It was fun. On Monday we did meet for lunch in our break.  
We were both busy for the rest of the week but still did send each other messeges every now and then. On saturday morning i got one asking if we want to meet him at the coffee shop again, i said yes. It continued for weeks like that, we would text over the week sometimes meeting for lunch and spend every saturday together at the coffe shop.  
After few weeks we strated to spend the whole weekend together, after the coffee shop, we would get to one of our appartments to spend the rest of the day together, watching movies, cooking together, on sundays our friends sometimes would meet for brunch and normally i would avoid it because Jon and Dany would be there too, but with Theon´s help i got over the heartache and pain seeing them together. And Dany and i even get along very well just like i thought when i met her first. Finally after month of feeling alone and numb i felt alive again and all because of Theon.  
Life did go on like that for month, till one evening changed everything. Theon and i were watching a movie like every saturday but this time we did fall asleep together and when i woke up i was curled on his chest, and to be honest it felt so very right. I tried to move but his hold on me tightend and i really liked that feeling, it felt safe. So i got comfortable and then fell back asleep. When i woke up the next time Theon was watching me and he was smiling at me sweetly. I looked at his eyes and felt the butterflys in my stomach flutter. It was unreal, i mean i know him all my life and never felt anything beside friendship for him, but here i was in his arms wanting him to never let go of me and wishing for him to kiss me. And if he could read my mind he bend his head and then his lips were on mine. Very shy in the beginning afraid i wouldn´t want him, but when he did realize that i was kissing him back he did deepen the kiss. I wasn´t sure for how long we kissed but i haven´t really cared either.  
So now after a heartbreak, thinking that i would never be happy again, of crying for month and feeling lonely, i found love again. And that with someone i never saw for more then a friend. But Theon Greyjoy helped me through everything and made me feel like myself again, and he made me fall in love with him, just by being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m very sorry for all spelling mistakes i did and all the other mistakes in it. English is not my native language:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
